finding myself
by manga reader 95
Summary: this is a story about the challenge's that happened to me on that island and what i had to face.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama – finding myself chapter 1

Here I am on a crappy island called some shitty name oh sorry I should introduce myself I'm max and here come's Chris talking to the camera "welcome to total drama island" he said with a stupid smile "and here come the contestants " he said after introducing everyone he started showing everyone around.

"and this I chef" yeah that's chef the Canadian Mr t is what I call him "so who's the the one in the hoodie?" asked the guy with the piercing's "this is max say hi max" I didn't talk "and here's what you'll be eating" chef showed them the crappy food that there be eating for how long there be here.

And then they went to their cabin's then I heard a scream I went to see what it was I was a cockroach and the guy with the piercings cut the thing in half with a AXE what a psycho "what you looking at" he said "fuck off asshole" I replied " what you just say?" he said angry "you heard me" we both looked at each other angry "I've got better things to do" then he was gone "attention campers meet me outside" said Chris on the intercom.

They all went outside and they followed him "you'll have to jump of this cliff as a challenge" he said with a evil smile "fuck" one of them said "is this safe" " it was tested infact how about a live demonstration "max" I gave him the finger "come on you are a intern" he said "why don't you do it if your such a big man" "ooohhh" everyone said "fine start the challenge and anyone who chicken's out will have to wear this" it was a chicken hat and one by one they all fell but one girl wouldn't so she got a chicken hat and then this big guy wouldn't "come on Owen" they shouted then he jumped and made a big wave.

Later: we were all in the dining room I sat by myself the girl's started to get angry "come it's not like he think girls are weaker than guy's" "but they are" that made me mad but I chose not to get involved he got beaten up pretty badly he disvered it sexist ass hole but then again his family probably raised him like that later that night he got voted off "so how are thing's" it said go away why don't you leave me alone" it smiled "because I'm part of you remember" then it was gone great the pill's arnt working.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The campers were running for the challenge and they were running like mad it was pretty cool and funny because some of them had to stop to catch breath very funny one team won and they the winning team began to eat and a he talked about there being a awake a thon many hours later "and now I going to read the history of Canada" they began dropping like flies'

"well I'm going to the toilet" said Duncan "ok but one of the crew will have to follow you" said Chris "fine" they went and moments later the camera man came back and informed Chris "hey aren't you sleepy?" asked the Goth chick I remained silent "you're the silent type I get it" she said with a smile as she turned around to walk away "no I'm not that tiered" I said she stopped and walked back to me "well I'm really tiered" she said "you must be hey look at him" I pointed at Justin Chris said "nice eye Justin hello" he opened his eye's "that's awesome but you did go to sleep so you're out".

Many more hours later: it was morning Chris was drinking coffee "need coffee I eat the coffee bean's anything" said Goth chick "nope sorry" said Chris with a smile "hey Chris are they a contestant?" asked one of a camera crew pointing at me "no why" "well they've stayed up for hours on end as well" "ah max you do realise that you're not a contestant" said Chris "I know" I said "ok" he walked off "then why are you awake" asked the sleepy Goth chick "it gives me something to do" I said "if I had some coffee I would give you some" she smiled at me and one of the last remaining contestant's fell to sleep "Gwen win's.

Later: Eva was getting angry looking for her mp3 player and got voted of suck's to be her then the Goth chick what's her name Gwen walked up to me "nice night" she said "yeah" "so how old" "are you elven going on twelve" I said "so how did you end up as a intern at a young age and you can't get a job till your sixteen" Gwen said "summer job" "that explains it" then I saw it again " I got to go" I said running I entered my room "where are they" I found them "their they are I hope these work" and there were originally camera's in my room but I destroyed them "now time to rest" I layed on my bed and rested.

And done I haven't seen some episode's in age's so I looked them up on wikapidea that's why some details are missing sorry and please review


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

every one was in the dining hall tiered as hell and they look dead well most do chris walked iin "morning camper's ready for the next challange"  
"do we look ready?" said an angry duncan ny way they all went tosome type of gym "it's dogeball try not to gt hurt to badly" said chris laughting it was ool to wath that owen guy is awesome with his throw's he harold guy tryed to throw but epicaly failed.

"gwen look out" said the geek and he took one to the crouch ouch sometime's i'm glad i'm not a guy one of the ball's nearly hit me but i caught it without looking and thrown it at chris which ko'd him "nice " said chef and the other team was becoming desperate so they tryed to wake up duncan who started kicking major ass and then the harold guy said "let me try" "fine" said duncan and owen tryed to hit him but he doged them all like a ninja "nice naruto" i said "thank's" said harold and in the end owen was defeted and harold's team won.

Later: i was siting by myself near the dock's i heard someone comeing toward's me "hello" said the girl "hi" "i'm heather what's your name?" i ignored her "listern i was wondering if you would consider joining my alliance" she said "do you think i'm stupid your gonna use me like those other so bye" then someone else came "hey max"said gwen " what are you doing here" said heather "i could ask you the same" said gwen "if you must know i was haveing a nice talk with" said heather trying to think of my name even though gwen said it "max" said gwen "yes max good bye max and were continue our little chat later" said heather as she walked away.

"Bitch" i said "your right she is" "just ignore her and dont listern to her" said gwen "i wasn't" "good" "hey gwen" "yeah "why did you audition for total drama?" "because my brother dared me" she said smiling "you know you should talk to the other contestant's beside's me"  
"i know but i like talking to you" " i ike talking to also" she replied they both smiled and they talked till the eairly hour's of the morning.

and that's chapter 3 done please review bye :)  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

i woke up in my room chris said that their are no challanges today so it was my day off my bed took my pills and walked out everyone was doing there own thing so i did too but i accidently walked into someone "ow sorry" i said "nah it's alright" i looked up to see a tall guy with black hair and a guitar "my name's trent whats your's" "max" "well nice meeting you max i got to get going bye" he said walking off i walked to the beach.

i saw a couple of people and i nearly got hit by something i doged "i'm so sorry are yo ok" asked the girl with the blond hair in a pony tail"yeah im fine you didn't hit me" "thats good i'm bridgette" she said i'm max "so you surf" "yeah i do have you ever tryed" she asked "no" "well come on i'll show" "i'd rather not" i said "it'll be fine".

later i was on a surf board and bridgette was in the water holding the surf board from behind "arn't there any sharks" i asked "not in this part" she said "alrigth try to stand up" she said "ok"i said slowly standing up "like his " "yeah you got it" she said smiling "alright i'm goneing to let go but dont worry i'll be right behind you ok" she said "and since were not far off from the shore i'll get my surf board ok" "ok" she went there was a tid coming a large one i saw it "son of a-" and i came down an i'd started ryding it.

It was massive "whoo this is awesome" i'd started dong tricks i went past the other contestant's at incredible speeds "wow" i hearded them all say "keep on goin max" i heared bridgette say but then i started to see sharks one of them tried to bit me but i'd punched it all the other sharks backed off i heard chris say"we got to record this think of the rateings".

It was amazing then it stopped near chris and his camera crew i walked on shore holding the surf board "max that was amazin"said chris "it was" then bridgette came "max that was awsome i wish i was on it" "you should of been here's your surf borde" "thanks if you want to board with me later you can" "thanks" i walked off happy i'm hungry i went to where chris' staying and took some food and ate.

i know that this has nothing to do with the episodes but i like andas awys please review. 


End file.
